Don't Avoid Me
by Arvendell
Summary: The absence of his teasing as well as somewhat annoying presence left her restless. She wondered if he was avoiding her. And why did that thought hurt?


A/N: I was resting after cooking my lunch earlier when this idea hit me. My fingers itched to get my laptop, but I restrained myself. Food and a nice bath should go first seeing as I already missed breakfast as I slept through the day. So anyway, here's a bit of Usui and Misaki moment.

**Warning**, this contains spoiler on Chapter 60 of the manga. I dedicate this to the loyal reviewers of my fanfic _Takumi and Misaki's_ _Alphabet_ ;)

Now then, **read at your own risk, folks! **

This is the 3rd KWMS fic I'm posting ;)

And no, I **don't** **own** Misaki and co.

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"Don't Avoid Me"<strong>

_-Arvendell-_

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p>Ayuzawa Misaki opened her eyes and gazed at the ceiling.<p>

"Ugh…This is stupid," she murmured as she turned and burrowed her face on the pillow. She had been tossing over and over in her bed, and was getting worried that she would disrupt her roommates in their sleep. While she knew that they would forgive her, she didn't want to take advantage of their kindness. They were all tired, even more her since she had to work hard the previous days and nights to make sure that the school field trip would go smoothly.

'_I really need to get some sleep.'_

She wondered why she couldn't sleep. She had been in bed an hour ago. Shizuko and Sakura, her friends and roommates for the trip, immediately fell asleep as soon as their backs hit the bed. She, on the other hand…

'_Stop thinking and get some sleep, Misaki…'_

No matter how many times she told herself to get some sleep already, her body and mind refused to rest. Annoyed, she sat up. She looked at the window, seeing the faint light brought by the moonlight.

'_Maybe I need some fresh air. But that would be breaking the rules.'_

She debated whether she should go out or not. At first, her instinct to always follow the rules won over and she lay back on the bed. Half an hour later, she threw the sheets away from her.

"I need to go out."

Picking her jacket and looking once more at the sleeping form of her friends, she tiptoed towards the door. As gently as possible, she opened and closed the door. And then she was met by the empty hallway.

"Everyone is already asleep. I'm probably the only one who is awake as a night owl."

With quiet but purposeful steps, she headed in the direction which she knew would lead to the rooftop of the hotel. She hoped the door towards it was open.

Several minutes later, she met the cool breeze of air. Tightening her jacket, she entered the rooftop. Silence greeted her.

'_Good thing the moon is out tonight.'_

She headed to the railings, and watched the city lights that the rooftop provided.

'_For once, I'm all alone in a rooftop. If this is Seika, no doubt that alien will be here.'_

A small smile appeared in her lips as she thought of a certain outer-space alien she knew who liked to pass his time in the rooftop. The smile immediately disappeared in her lips when her thoughts focused on him and the field trip.

'_Except this morning at the roll call, I didn't see him at all again. I wonder where he was the whole day.'_

At the memory of the events that morning, a frown appeared in her face. It wasn't normal for her and him to not have single conversation for the whole day when they were both within the same vicinity. Except during the election time where she had asked him to stay away from her and during the time when he was avoiding her due to his belief that it was much better for her to not be close to him considering his family circumstances, the absence of conversation between them was unknown, even if that conversation usually consisted of him teasing her.

'_Is it because of what happened the other day?'_

She thought about their disrupted conversation yesterday, wherein he expressed how he wanted to inform everyone that they were dating, while she had asked him to wait until she was ready.

'_Is he avoiding me because of that?'_

She wondered about his absence, not stalking her nor annoying her the whole day. He had kept his distance away from her. In fact, she didn't even see him glance at her that morning during the roll call. It wasn't normal. It wasn't normal at all.

"What is this?" She asked as she placed a hand on top of her heart. She felt pain at the thought that he was avoiding her. She wondered if he was going to avoid her until she was ready to admit their relationship to other people aside from the few who already knew. She wondered if it was his way of supporting her wish to hide their relationship for now.

'_I don't like it. I don't like it at all.'_

She clenched her fists. Could she handle his avoidance? Somehow, the thought brought her pain. She didn't like it.

'_Ugh. This is why I couldn't get some rest. That stupid alien messing my head like this.'_

Cursing him as well as her self, she leaned her forehead on the railing, flinching when its coldness touched her skin.

'_This is stupid. I just need to talk to him…But he said he understands me. Then why did he avoid me this day? Or am I just over thinking things? He was probably busy with his group itinerary.'_

The more she thought about it, the more she got confused. She didn't know which to believe. She didn't know if she hurt his feelings too much that he had avoided her, or if he avoided her for her sake or if he was just plain busy.

'_But to not even greet me good morning earlier?'_

"Agh! This is so stupid!"

"Why?"

"Gah!"

Her body tensed as she whirled around, her stance ready to defend herself from the intruder. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was.

"Don't surprise people like that, idiot Usui!" She snapped as she tried to calm her racing heart. When she finally calmed down, she took a good look at him. He was here, Usui Takumi, in front of her. She didn't notice him before due to the silence and the faint light brought by the moon. Apparently, by the look of it, he was here before her. He was sitting at her left side.

"Sorry," he apologized before looking away from her.

She watched him stare blankly at the distance. Her heart clenched with pain. His distant tone hurt her. For minutes, she watched him, but he ignored her. She watched him yawn and stretched, before he lay on the floor.

"H-hey. How long have you been here? You'll get a cold if you lay at the floor like that," she said with concern, her feet involuntarily moving towards his form. He was wearing a shirt and pants, no jacket to protect him from the cold.

"Nah. I'm an alien, I won't get sick."

A vein throbbed in her temple at his stupid response.

"You should get back inside. You should be in bed," she persisted as she stood a couple of feet away from him. She looked at his relaxed form; his eyes even close as if he was sleeping. "Are you listening to me, idiot Usui?"

His response was to wave a hand before placing it back behind his head. He looked as if he was comfortable laying on the floor, as if it was his bed.

With a sigh of defeat, she sat down and looked away. The silence that enveloped them grated at her nerves. She grew agitated with every second that passed. She fisted her knuckles on her jacket, thinking of things to say to break the uncomfortable silence that enveloped them.

'_I hate this. I hate this feeling, this distance.'_

She debated whether to talk to him or not. In the end, the silence became too much for her. Steeling herself, she muttered the first thought that crossed her mind.

"A-are you mad at me?"

As soon as the words left her lips, his eyes snapped open to look at her. She avoided staring directly at his eyes and instead watched him at the corner of her eyes.

"Why do you ask that? Do I look like I'm mad at you?"

At his question, she finally met his eyes.

"B-but you…this day…you…were you avoiding me today?" She asked with embarrassment.

Her question was met with silence.

"As I thought…"

She tightened her hold on her jacket until her knuckles hurt. She took his silence as yes. It hurt to know it.

"Rather than avoiding you, I'm trying not to make you uncomfortable and worried about my presence. I guess it had a different result. I didn't mean to trouble you, Ayuzawa," he explained.

She looked at his eyes searchingly, wanting to know if he was speaking the truth. Seeing nothing but honesty in his eyes, she sighed with relief, though she was still troubled about something.

"Sorry. I'm making you suppress yourself again, am I not?" She asked, looking away. She couldn't seem to make things right when it came to him. Her failure to protect him, even from herself, was unnerving.

"You're over thinking of things again, Ayuzawa. Come here," he commanded as he sat.

She looked at him at first, debating whether she should go or not. Her heart won and with shyness, she stood and crossed the distance between them. As soon as she was standing in front of him, he reached out and pulled her down, surprising her when she landed between his legs. Her body tensed, anxious of his next action. When he hugged her, she flinched. But when he didn't do anything more except to rest his chin on her shoulder, she gradually relaxed. She placed her hands on his.

"You're freezing cold! How could you stand that? Are you stupid?" She exclaimed when she felt his hands. Concerned, she rubbed her palms on his arms until they were warm. As soon as she stopped, an intense blush, hidden by the darkness, appeared in her cheeks. She couldn't believe she just did what she did.

'_But he's freezing.'_

She argued with herself, but stopped when she heard his chuckles.

"Stop arguing with yourself, Ayuzawa. It isn't healthy. People might think you're crazy or something," he teased.

"Sh-shut up, stupid alien."

She was embarrassed that he could easily guess what she was thinking. She wondered if she was always this transparent, or only with him.

'_He's an alien so he could always read me, stupid Usui.'_

For quite a while, there was silence as they basked in the presence of each other. When there was a blast of cold air, she involuntarily burrowed herself deeper in his arms. She felt contented and warm in his arms, sleepy even.

"Why are you here this late, Usui?" She asked quietly as she fought to stay awake. She couldn't sleep here. She should return to her room soon. But she didn't want to leave his arms yet.

"I'm trying to escape. Some girls are just so persistent."

She felt her breath stopped at his admittance.

'_So girls are still confessing, going as far as chasing him at his room.'_

Somehow, the foreign feeling of jealousy sneaked in her heart. She was surprised to feel it. Wasn't she just saying to Sakura and Shizuko yesterday that she wasn't affected by girls swarming him?

"Ayuzawa, are you okay?" He asked when she was silent for a minute or so.

"Hmm? Y-yes, I'm fine."

She didn't like this feeling, the feeling of being jealous. It was so unlike her. It was disconcerting. She had never felt jealous before. But then again, this was the first time that she had a relationship with a boy, a boy who was very popular to girls.

She snapped out of her trance when he held her chin and turned her to face him.

"You know that you're the only one in my life, don't you?" He asked gently.

At his words, she flushed and avoided his eyes. Secretly, his words assuaged her worries. She knew that he would never betray her, and he would never deliberately hurt her. As he just said, she was the only girl in his life.

She lifted her eyes to look at his face when she felt his warm breathe fanning her face. Her eyes widened at the proximity of their faces. But to his delight, she didn't pull away as he leaned closer. Instead, she closed her eyes and waited until soft lips touched hers. The gentleness of the kiss brought a lump in her throat. It made her heart raced with excitement. It made her body tingle with anticipation.

She gasped when he licked her lower lip. Taking advantage, he slipped his tongue between her lips. She froze as soon as she felt the intruder between her lips. This was the first time that he acted this bold in their kisses. She moaned, but it was caught in his lips. Flustered, she let him do as he pleased, which was to reach every nook inside her mouth. Afterwards, his tongue met with hers, which once again surprised her, causing her to flinch. Nevertheless, she didn't pull away and instead met his onslaught bravely yet shyly. Their tongues battled like that, before he pulled away to let her catch her breath.

She panted, her eyes closed as her body tingled with the feelings that the intense kiss brought. She caught her breathe once more when his moist, warm lips peppered her face with gentle kisses. She clutched his shirt as she whimpered his name.

"Usui…"

'_What is this feeling? It's so intense…I don't want him to stop.'_

She pressed her body to him as he kissed her. And when his lips went back to her lips, she readily opened her mouth to let him in. She surprised him when halfway through the kiss; she pushed his tongue away and courageously invaded the warm crevices of his mouth. In response, he shocked her by groaning in her mouth. She immediately pulled away to look at him questioningly.

"U-usui?" She asked tentatively.

"Don't stop, Misaki..."

Her eyes widened at his words. Her body which seemed to have a mind of its own moved closer to him and did as he had asked. She kissed him, and he kissed her back. They kissed, and kissed, and kissed some more.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, she pulled away and rested her face on the crook of his neck. She was surprised to find herself straddling him. She didn't know when it had happened. Nevertheless, she was thoroughly dazed to care.

"Get some rest now," he murmured in her hair.

"Yes. Good night, Usui."

With a smile in her face and surrounded by his warmth, she fell asleep, forgetting that they should be in their respective rooms.

* * *

><p>Something was tickling her cheek. It was disrupting her comfortable slumber. Lifting a heavy hand, she batted the thing. Her hand met empty air. Unconcerned, she went back to sleep, only to jolt awake when she felt a sting in her neck. Wide-eyed, she looked around, and her eyes met semi-darkness. She was confused. She didn't know where she was. When she looked down, her eyes widened once more as green eyes looked at her with amusement. With a yelp, she tried to pull away, but she was trapped in his arms.<p>

"U-usui!"

"Good morning, Ayuzawa," he greeted lazily, tightening his arms around her until she couldn't move. Powerless, she let him pull her head closer to him. With her face buried in his neck, she thought about the reason why she was with him and in his arms no less. When memories of last night crossed her mind, her restlessness, going to the rooftop, finding him there, and then kissing…

A fierce blush appeared in her cheeks. Now she was glad that her face was on his neck. He wouldn't see her embarrass face as she recalled the intense kiss that they had shared.

"Oh no."

She struggled once more in his arms when she remembered that she was supposed to be in her room, not with him.

"Now what?"

She ignored his question as she looked around. They were still at the rooftop. It seemed that they stayed there for hours, considering that it wasn't dark anymore. The sunlight was breaking out.

"I have to get back to my room. Sakura and Shizuko would worry if I'm not there," she said in panic. "Let me go, Usui," she said when he refused to loosen his hold on her.

"No."

"What? You!"

Anger immediately replaced her panic at his response.

"It's my first time waking up in the morning with Misa-chan in my arms. I want to savor it," he whined, tightening his hold on her until she could hardly breathe.

His words stopped her struggles and once more, a blush adorned her cheeks.

"Idiot…"

She saw him smile tenderly, and unconsciously, she mirrored him.

"Let's watch the sunrise together."

When she nodded her head at his request, he sat up with her still in his arms. He then turned her around to face the sunrise, but still refused to let her go. She was fine with it as she rested her hands on his arms.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" He murmured in her ear, causing her to shiver.

"Y-yeah…"

It was one of the best sleeps she had ever had, she admitted to herself. The comfort, the warmth, the security, those feelings that she felt from him, chased all her troubles away. With his arms around her, she felt loved and protected.

"H-how about you? Is your back alright?" She asked with concern, knowing that he had lay in the cold hard floor through the night while she laid on top him.

"Nothing that a massage won't cure."

"I see."

She debated with herself at first, before her concern won over.

"Let me see your back then," she asked shyly.

He was shocked at first, before his eyes softened and with reluctance, he let her leave his lap. She moved around him, surprised to see a jacket on the floor. She must have missed this last night. At least his back had better protection compared to just his shirt.

Tentatively, she touched his shoulder.

"Um…I'm not really good at this and um…anyway, you could have a better one later if you'd go to…"

"Misa-chan's massage will be more than enough," he cut off her nervous rambles.

"R-right."

Blushing to the roots of her hair, she touched his back and applied pressure. She was tentative at first, uneasy to touch him.

'_Don't be stupid, Misaki. This is Usui. He's your b-b-boyfriend. Damn it, even in my mind I falter at that word.'_

A smile appeared in her lips when he groaned with appreciation. Encouraged, she massaged him with confidence. She would have gone on with it for a long time, but she knew they didn't have much time.

"Come back here, Misaki."

She blushed at his husky command and the way he'd said her name once more without honorific.

"Right here. This is where you're meant to be," he whispered as soon as she was back in his lap, in his arms.

"Y-yeah," she responded shyly.

Together, they watched the sunrise in silence.

"We should go back inside now," she said with reluctance later on. She didn't want to leave him, didn't want to leave his arms. But she knew she had to go back. Otherwise, they might get caught, and people would talk. Speaking of other people…

"Um, Usui, are you sure it's okay if we don't tell the others yet ab…"

He stopped her with a kiss on her neck.

"It's okay. We'll tell them when you're ready. I can wait. For my girlfriend, I will do anything," he murmured in her skin. "But I want something in return."

"Okay. What is it?" She agreed readily, wanting to give something to him for being understanding. She should have thought about it, though, before she had agreed, because it was the perverted outer-space alien she was dealing with.

"I want a kiss."

"Eh!"

For several minutes, there was persuading and vehement denials that ensued at the rooftop that broke the silence of the morning.

"Fine," he agreed with a pout. He pulled his arms away from her and rested them on his sides, letting her go from the prison his arms had created.

She stood up, but with great reluctance knowing his disappointment. She kneeled in front of him, facing him, and looked at his pouting face. She found his pout adorable, and had the urge to place a kiss on it.

'_Damn it.'_

She debated whether to leave him like this or not. In the end…

"Fine. Only one, okay."

She rolled her eyes when he immediately perked with excitement. Closing her eyes and with a blush in her face, she waited for him to kiss her. When minutes passed and she felt nothing, she opened her eyes to look at him in confusion. Her face reddened some more when she saw him watching her.

"W-what? I thought you want a k-kiss. What are you waiting for, pervert?" She snapped, embarrassed that he had watched her.

"You're the one who is supposed to give me a kiss, Misa-chan, not the other way around," he whined, though his eyes were sparkling with amusement.

She glared at him. He was teasing her alright. But he had a point. With curses spouting her lips, she leaned close to do as he said. As soon as her lips touched his, however, he took over and the chaste kiss she intended was thrown away as he trapped her in a heated kiss. Caught in his passion, she immediately opened her mouth to let him in when he licked her lips. And just like last night, they kissed intensely, their tongues battling for dominance, which he eventually won.

"Hah…hah…" she panted when he let her lips free. She rested her forehead on his as she caught her breath.

"Have a nice day, Misa-chan," he murmured as he dropped a kiss on her forehead. And then he guided her to her feet and straightened her jacket that got crumpled during their sleep and other activities. "If anyone sees you, you can tell them that you were just watching the sunrise…alone."

"I know. You don't have to tell me," she said as she walked towards the door.

"I look forward to the day that you could tell people that you were with your favorite perverted outer-space alien," he added as he watched her walked away.

She stopped in her tracks as soon as she heard his words. She clenched her fists. She wanted to apologize for making him wait, but she knew that they had already settled the matter. Slowly, she turned around to look at his questioning face.

"You're wrong."

She hurried to continue her words when she saw his face fell with disappointment.

"It's 'my only perverted outer-space alien'. Not favorite. Because there is no other outer-space alien in my life."

Red-faced, she looked at him bravely, waiting for his response. Her heart skipped a beat when a pleased smile graced his lips as his face brightened considerably, making him all the more handsome.

"See you around, alien," she promised quietly. She then turned around and walked away, but stopped once more when she was at the door.

"You can stalk me today if you want, just please don't do anything stupid."

And with those words, she was gone, and thus failed to see the big smile in the face of her one and only perverted outer-space alien.

* * *

><p><em>-Wakas-<em>

* * *

><p>AN: There you have it. I wrote it for two hours after lunch. I didn't post it right away and instead got some rest afterwards (and got sidetracked, too) so that I'll have a clearer mind when I'm re-reading it to see if it was okay. Hope it is now ;)

Yesterday after I got some rest coming from a fun-filled two-day trip with friends, I had the urge to write, too. The result was a two chapter story. It also contains spoiler to Chapter 60 of the manga, and also deals with something like what happened in this story. That one, however, happens when they were back at the school and it led to something…well, that should probably be easy to guess ;) As of now, I'm giving it a title _Excapade (A) 01: The Punishment_. Nope, the first word of the title isn't misspelled. That has some sort of meaning ;) And since it's numbered as 1, then that means I'm hoping I'll be able to write 2, and 3, and so on, right? Well, that probably depends on the reception on the story. If it's not good, well, I still want to write succeeding stories, but will probably keep it to myself.

Anyway, I'll update _Alphabet_ when I felt like it. I'm kind of disappointed about something regarding it so I'm not thinking about it these last few days.

_- 02 May 2011 -_

_10:00 PM_


End file.
